shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Corance
Corance is the slash ship between Coran and Lance from the Voltron: Legendary Defender fandom. Canon Season 1 THE RISE OF VOLTRON As soon as Coran awakens from his 10,000 years slumber, he spots Lance right away and attempts to attack him, claiming him an "enemy combatant". He goes for Lance, but Lance effortlessly doges his attacks. Coran tells him he's lucky he has "sleep chamber knees" or he'd do different fighting styles on him. Lance does the same thing in return. FALL OF THE CASTLE OF LIONS During a celebration party, the Arusians are preforming a small protection. Lance turns from Hunk and Keith to drink his drink. Lance soon gags on his drink, completely disgusted by its taste. He then turns to Coran standing near by. Coran tells Lance that his drink makes a wonderful hair-tonic, not before splashing drops on his mustache. Has Coran walks off, Lance is left standing there shuddering with Hunk and Keith poking him. Soon, after seeing Lance walk while looking somber Coran follows him. He asks Lance if he could join him. Lance asks him how far away from Earth they are, what Coran shows only hurts him more. Coran soon comforts him, knowing how Lance misses Earth, as much as he misses Altea. Pidge's robot, Rover, comes into the room. Lance greets it and wonders where Pidge is. He looks back and goes wide-eyes, he yells for Coran as an explosion goes off. Lance runs to cover him, getting severely injured in the process. CRYSTAL VENOM A now fully healed Lance, and team wait for for Sendak to do anything as he's in a pod. As time goes with no reaction from Sendak, the team goes off to do their own thing. Lance is just about to leave too when Coran stops him and says he's going to help him. After Lance says goodbye to Shiro, he then follows Coran to the healing pods. The two start cleaning when suddenly Lance is trapped in a pod. When Lance doesn't respond to Coran, Coran turns around and sees him gone. He assumes Lance left. Not long after, Coran comes up to where Lance was. He opens the pod to clean it and is met by a frozen Lance, who shakily falls out. As Lance warms up, he and Coran talk how the castle is hunted. Coran leaves, and Lance leaves not long after him. As Lance walks down a dark hallway, he hears what he believes is Coran calling for help, he immediately runs toward the voice. The voice says it's stuck in an air lock, Lance runs in expecting to see Coran, but is met by nothing, the door locking behind him. Moments Season 1 Fall of the Castle of Lions * Lance starts feeling homesick, Coran, though not knowing the reason, watches Lance with concern as he walks up the stairs. Season 2 Eye of the Storm * Coran slides into a wall, Lance asks if he's alright. Fanon Fandom FAN FICTION : :Coran/Lance tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : Gallery Screenshots Corance1 (The Rise of Voltron).jpg Corance2 (Fall of the Castle of Lions).jpg Corance3 (Fall of the Castle of Lions).jpg Corance4 (Fall of the Castle of Lions).jpg Corance5 (Fall of the Castle of Lions).jpg Corance6 (Fall of the Castle of Lions).jpg Corance7 (Crystal Venom).jpg Corance8 (Crystal Venom).jpg Corance9 (Space Mall).jpg Corance10 (Red Paladin).jpg Corance11 (Red Paladin).jpg Corance12 (The Voltron Show!).jpg Corance13 (White Lion).jpg Corance14 (Monsters & Mana).jpg Navigation